The invention relates to a light-directing system, in particular for sunlight, having a textile sheet material which in a light-incidence region is positionable in front of a space to be shielded or to be illuminated, or in the use state is positioned in front thereof, and has a weft-thread layer which is formed from a multiplicity of weft threads, wherein the weft threads are stretched in a substantially linear manner and delimit mesh openings of the textile fabric.
A weather-protection device having a textile fabric which forms a shield against weather influences as well as solar radiation is known from WO 2012/160115 A1, which textile fabric develops the protective functions thereof in that the warp threads and weft threads delimit elongate rectangular mesh openings, wherein the opening length is at least 10 times the opening width. It is achieved therewith that undesirable radiation and precipitation is repelled by the tight longitudinal delimitations. However, by virtue of the round thread cross-sections light reflections into the shielded region do also occur.